


A Peaceful Moment In Time

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: For a brief moment she's the woman he fell in love with once more. Series 34.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 8





	A Peaceful Moment In Time

A loud crash from upstairs startled Charlie from the meal he was cooking. Fearful that she'd fallen again he dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He'd left her napping whilst he prepared dinner and although there hadn't been a scream, her balance wasn't as reliable anymore and it had been a hefty bang.

Reaching the bedroom doorway he was surprised to find her sat in front of their open wardrobe. A box lay on its side next to her, it's contents spilled all over the floor but she seemed oblivious sat crossed legged amongst the chaos, utterly serene as she squeezed a warn looking yellow ball in her hand.

Realising he was watching her she smiled, not looking up, her gaze fixed on the ball. "These really should be available on prescription." She giggled softly.

Charlie smiled, still trying to calm his racing heart. "I really should have bought myself one of those - I think I've needed it more than you." He teased gently. He moved to sit on the edge of their bed, happy to see her calm once more, she'd been so agitated recently, her mood constantly shifting without warning.

A peaceful silence settled over them for several minutes until it was shattered by the blaring sound of the fire alarm.

Panic instantly filled Duffy's eyes at the sound.

Charlie moved to reassure her. "Its nothing to worry about. I think I've burned the dinner."

The panic faded and was replaced by a giggle. "This is why I cook." She chided.

Charlie squeezed her shoulder and pushed himself up to return downstairs to attempt to salvage the meal. If only, he sighed before mentally shaking himself. A burnt meal was a small price to pay for such a peaceful moment in time.


End file.
